Keita Wakui
'Keita Wakui '''is a young boxer from Osaka who became a summoner along with Hinako. Character Outline Appearance Keita is has gray swept-back crewcut, and grey eyes. He wears black standard school uniform with red shirt underneath, white shorts with black lines, and red sneakers. Personality Keita is unfriendly and doesn't like to get close with others, being a lone wolf by choice. Even though he typically annoyed when someone act familiar with him and refuses to listen to others' advice, he turns out to be a typical tsundere character. He constantly blushed out of embarrassment and tried to hide it by outwardly denying whenever others, particularly Hibiki, showed concern and gratitude toward him, and help him and the others when the time comes. Plot Overview 1st Day, Sunday Melancholy According to Hinako, when the invasion begins, Keita saved her from a falling rubble that pinned her by using Berserker to lift the rubble, causing people nearby afraid. They are then approached by JP's that telling them not to summon their demons in front of civillians and decides to join JP's. 2nd Day, Monday's Turmoil Keita first appeared along side Hinako when Hibiki, Daichi, and Io is tasked to find the missing head scientist, Fumi Kanno, in Osaka. He is less welcoming than Hinako and immediately leaves rather than escorting them to where Fumi is last seen, stating that his job is demon hunting. He is seen again, defeating some demons as he wonders why would they waste their times looking for someone who gone missing without any clue and they should just defeat every enemy in front of them. He then notices Botis going to the Festival Gate and follows him. Once he got there, as he looking through the place, he is startled to receive a call from JP's, but before he could answer it, he is attacked by a demon. Surrounded, Keita quickly summons his demon, Berserker. As he continues to fight, he realizes that the demons keep coming no matter how many times he beat it. He is then knock down by a force and is about to fall on a sharp iron beneath the stairs, but fortunately saved by Hinako's demon, Lilim. Instead of thanking her, he asks why she came and tells her to mind her own bussines. Another demon intends to attack Keita again from behind, but Hibiki saves him with Byakko. Embarrassed at Hibiki's concern for him, he quickly asks Lilim to put him down. While Io and Daichi looks for the hacker not far from the place, Keita, Hibiki, and Hinako fends off the demons. Soon, however, they starts to lose their staminas with the demons continuously appearing, until Yamato temporarily stops their movements by using the Almadel virus. When Io finds the hacker, who is revealed to be Fumi herself, she is attacked by Botis and is thrown down. Before she hits the ground, Keita saves her with Berserker, telling her not to let her guard down. Hibiki thanked him for this, which Keita embarrassedly respond not to thank him and focus on the task present. Hibiki and Hinako tried to defeat Botis with Byakko and Lilim, but finds their attacks won't work on him and Lilim is easily defeated. Knowing that their demons will soon reach their limits, Hibiki suggest to Keita to attack together. Without any choice, Keita works together with Hibiki, defeating Botis with Berserker by using Byakko as a decoy. He then orders Berserker to arrest Fumi, but Botis reappears and easily pushes Berserker away. Realizing that Botis intends to attack, he quickly pushes Hibiki out of the way of the attack. As the result, Keita is blasted away by the force of the attack while Berserker is defeated. This made Keita gets thrown a considerable distance by the force of the attack, and dies at the bottom of the stairs as his death clip has predicted, much to the grief of Hibiki and the others who tried to prevent it. With the barrier protecting Osaka disappears and the second Septentrione, Merak, appears, Yamato had JP's members to take Hibiki and the others to their position for the battle against Merak. This leaves Hibiki and the others no choice but to leave him be. Last Day, Sunday's Fruitions Once the world is restored by Polaris to the day before the invasion begin thorugh Hibiki's wish, he is revived and is last seen being interviewed on TV. He is at first not intersted in interview, but when he noticed the camera is directed at him, he declares that his goal is to get a gold medal in his boxing match. Demon *'Berserker: '''Keita's signature demon. It boasts incredible physical prowess that allows it to cut through swaths of demons. Trivia *His favorite game is fighting game. *He usually drinks anything that contain protein after practice. *He is the only main summoner to appear in only one episode before the last episode. *His ideal bride is someone who is healthy, so she wouldn't be confined staying at home. *His ideal wedding is the normal one with only his family the ones who attend. *In Otomedia interview, he is described as being a tsundere yankee. Category:Character Category:Male Characters